The Lolli Pop Man!
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Several years in the future...a blond man tells his son the story of how he became...Hokage. Please R&R.


NARUTO!

Title : Who's The Lollipop Man?

JAPAN!

Konaha!

Unknown Year!

The wind blew through, The Hidden Leaf Village this morning. A yellow haired boy was walking down the street with a very tall blond haired man. They stopped for a moment at, Ichiraku's ram-en stand. Ichiraku gave them a bowl of ram-en to eat since they'd been there about two thousand times before….and they were also regular customers….considering nobody ever came around there anymore. The yellow haired boy looked up at the tall blond haired man and asked,

" Dad?." The blond haired man who was wearing a headband around his head which read, " Hokage" on it looked down at his son and asked a little irritated at the question itself…but also a little curious,

" Yes?." He always loved to hear his son's question's very much. The boy looked at his father for a moment and then he asked,

" I know who the other ten members of that group are that we saw in the museum during the, Ice Sculptures area." The blond man nodded his head in agreement and then asked,

" Alright….so….what's the question then?." The blond man looked back at his son. The boy took a bite of his ram-en and started to chew it. When he swallowed it he looked back up at his father and asked,

" Who's the Lollipop Man?." The blond man sighed and stated,

" Let's just say…..The Lollipop Man….was an evil man. He tried to destroy, Konaha many years back with a demonic creature made of chakra….until it was sealed away inside of a young boy. About twelve years after it was sealed away….the boy for the entire time he was hated and disrespected. All he wanted from the villagers was to be recognized by them and to become a great and powerful, Hokage….just like his father was. But the young boy met two friends much later down the line named, Sasuke Uchiha…and Sakura Haruno…and the young boy fell in love with her…..but then the young boy found out that she wanted to be with the Uchiha boy. About seven months after that the blond boy went on a mission to bring back the Uchiha boy…..but the Uchiha boy was too strong for him and he was defeated. The Uchiha boy then left….but the blond boy never gave up his promise to the girl to bring him back to her. At the end of that year the blond boy left with his teacher….Master Jiriya for two and a half years to train with him. When he came back to, Konaha his friends that were left were happy to see him. Then after battling several members of the group we saw in the museum…..he almost killed the woman he loved while fighting their leader. The boy then asked,

" You mean….The Lollipop Man?." The man smiled at his son and shook his head no. The man then continued saying,

" No….their leader was a man that went by the name of, "Pein". He was defeated after the boy talked with his father inside of his mind. The boy's father who was, The Fourth Hokage told him that he had fought a man with a mask who was controlling the demonic beast of chakra those some many years ago when, The Demon Fox spirit attacked, The Hidden Leaf Village. After learning all of that the boy's doubt disappeared and he defeated the, Akatsuki leader. After that he left the village for a very long time to think about what he would do when he saw his friend The Uchiha Boy again. When they saw each other once again they went at each other and they turned out to be even in strength. The Blond Boy told The Uchiha Boy that in their next fight they would both die. The Lollipop man appeared and vanished with, The Uchiha Boy. After a few month's of more training the boy met up with his mother and got control over the chakra of the beast within him. After that his mother told, The Blond Boy about when, The Nine Tailed Fox attacked those thirty five years back. The boy then defeated the beast within him and now he had some control of an unknown amount of the beast's chakra. A few weeks after that he met up with, The Lollipop Man….who was a very tough opponent by the way….and defeated him in battle. Once The Lollipop Man was finally defeated he finally came back to the village that he loved and he met up with his friend…The Uchiah boy. The boy apologized to him and stated that he'd been selfish. The Blond Boy gave his friend a hug and told him that as long as they remained friends from here on out that he wouldn't have to kill him. Then they headed back to, The Hidden Leaf Village and The Blond Boy was happy that he'd got his friend back." The boy looked up at his father for a moment and then asked,

" But what's his name?." The Blond man looked at his son once again and stated,

" The Lollipop Man's name was…..Madara Uchiha." His son smiled up at him as they ate the rest of their ram-en.

The End!


End file.
